Shrinking Solution
by unquenchable69
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry has shrunk, and is stuck with Malfoy. 8th year.EWE. Draco/Harry.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shrinking Solution**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J. .**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to write another story, I've been busy with work and university :/ I hope you enjoy this one! Will await your reviews /kisses/ **

****I will give warnings when needed. ****

******* The story disregards Snape, Hedwig, Fred, Crabbe, and Dumbledore's deaths****

**Chapter 1**

Harry's POV

Harry's summer this year was shocking. He had gotten used to the screaming of aunt Petunia, the complaints of uncle Vernon, and the bullying nature of Dudley. But this summer had passed quietly. He had even gone with them to the zoo once, had not been knocked to the ground, and had not unleashed a snake. Dudley was nice, and seemed interested in Harry's magical abilities. Aunt Petunia had even smiled when he cleaned the living room using a spell. The Golden Boy would have never thought this day would actually come – he felt like the Dursleys were his relatives after all. However, he had thought about Hogwarts very much, and could not help feeling quite saddened by the fact that he will not be able to go there.

Hogwarts was left shattered after the war, he'd remembered, and it pained him to think of his school as mere ruins. But when he had received a letter from the school, he was surprised to say the least. He looked it over for about five minutes before daring to open it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will reopen its gates to all seventh year students who wish to finish their N.E.W.T exams. _

_Term begins on September 2__nd__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry had no doubt he was going back to school. Even if his job as an auror were ready for him, he wouldn't feel right leaving school without finishing what was necessary. He wondered if the school would be the same or if it'd be ruins, like the last time he saw it. He wondered whether his friends would return as well. How would he feel when he's there without Hermione, Ron, or Neville? Maybe they'd choose to go back as well.

Harry hurried to his room and wrote two letters – one to Ron, the other to Hermione – asking them if they'd be going back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. He'd love to go back! He wanted one more year with his friends, and with his professors – even Snape! It would be like his first year, when he didn't have to worry so much about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He still couldn't believe he had gotten rid of him. He'd sometimes sleep thinking this was all a dream, and he'd wake up hearing Dumbledore telling him to be ready for the Dark Lord to strike, or listening to Snape pestering him about his lack of concentration in his Occlumency lessons.

When he finished writing his letters, he attached them to Hedwig's legs and opened the window for her to fly – after giving her some treats of course.

He'd laid on his bed, grinning like an idiot, but couldn't stop himself. He could only hope Ron and Hermione wanted to go back, because it wouldn't be the same without them.

The next morning, two letters were brought to him by Hedwig. He had been waiting for them anxiously. Harry immediately opened the one from Ron and read it, then read Hermione's. They were both going back! Harry had never been happier. Ron wrote about his summer, how they'd bought a new place to spend their time, and how everyone missed him – especially Molly and Ginny. He wished Harry was there with him, and couldn't wait to see him at the train station. Hermione's letter, on the other hand, was a bit scary. She was upset with him for not writing much, had pestered him because she'd been worried, and then told him that he should've known better than to ask her if she were going back…because, well, that was obvious! Harry was happy to receive her letter nonetheless.

OoO

Sunday, September 1st

Harry met his friends at the train station, just like his first year. Hermione wasn't there, but they figured she was already on the other side since they were a bit late. Ginny went first, then Ron, and Harry followed afterward. Molly had told him to take care of himself and both her children before he rushed between the two isles.

They got on the train a minute before it left the station. Ginny was hovering next to them asking Harry all sorts of questions that he didn't want to answer, but he did so nonetheless. Ron found Hermione in a compartment and gestured for both of them to come along. Ginny, however, told them that her friends were waiting for her, and left.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, and hugged him, both her arms squeezing him like he was a toy she'd lost and found again.

"Hermione…" Harry said, his voice but a whisper "you're choking me"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry" she let go of him "I just miss you! You didn't write much" Hermione looked at him with an accusing expression.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" he smiled at her, and she couldn't not smile back, which always made him feel better. He and Ron sat down, and talked animatedly all the way to Hogwarts.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his friends. Living with the Dursley's wasn't half bad now, but it still wasn't nearly the same.

As soon as they got to Hogwarts, Harry breathed in, closing his eyes. This was his home, he grew up here, and it was the safest place for him. He knew he was very lucky to have been a wizard. He hadn't stopped thinking about what it'd have been like if he weren't, and he'd shuddered every time.

Last year had been a mess. He'd almost died in battle, he was helped by none other than Narcissa Malfoy, and he'd testified in court in favor of Lucius.

He remembered how disarrayed everything was. Snape was nearly killed by Nagini, and was saved at the last moment, McGonagall tried to protect the school as much as she could, but Hogwarts was still almost beyond repair, and Dumbledore, well he managed to catch every Death Eater and hand them to the Dementors.

When he laid his eyes on his previous home, he was surprised to find that it looked almost the same. There were, of course, a few cracks here and there, but other than that, it was just perfect.

"Harry!" someone screamed from behind him, and Harry didn't quite recognize the sound. He turned around and saw a bunch of his friends he hadn't seen on the train – he didn't leave his compartment after all.

"Dean! Seamus! Neville! You're all here!" he shouted excitedly. All of his roommates were there. They can relax this year, get their NEWTS, and have a Voldemort-free year, all to themselves. Not to mention, Quidditch – which he was dying to play again.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Harry rushed to their common room with all his friends. They sat there, chatting, catching up, all of them excited beyond belief to start term. They had gotten their schedules earlier, and they were even looking forward to studying with Snape, although Harry was sure the excitement wouldn't last much.

He looked around their dorm, and was relieved to find it hadn't changed. They were given the same one, with the same people, and Harry had definitely missed waking up with his friends. Somehow, though, he could already sense how different this year was, and he could honestly say he was looking forward to it.

Monday, September 2nd

It was six in the morning, and Harry was much too awake to sleep again. He headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and went down to the common room. It was empty, and Harry was about to walk out when a girlish voice stopped him.

"Good morning" she said, and Harry turned to see who it was. He was met with a very sleepy Padma. She had her hair tied back, and was wearing what looked like a nightgown. Harry smiled and returned her greeting.

"Why are you up this early?" she asked as she sat down on one of the armchairs.

"I slept early" he answered, but didn't sit. He wanted to go out and take a walk before they had to head to breakfast. He tried to excuse himself more than once, but Padma kept gossiping. He had no idea how she could talk so much this early in the morning, and he wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying until "…Malfoy looks?" she sounded as if she was asking him something. And that got his attention. He looked at her, and shook his head.

"We saw him yesterday, he was with that Parkinson girl, I think they are dating, lucky witch! He is so bloody handsome" she continued, and went on and on about this person and that person, and who they were dating, and Harry wasn't interested anymore. He didn't take that walk either, because he didn't want to be rude. So he sat down next to her, and tried to ask her about Malfoy again until his friends joined them, and they headed to breakfast together.

Harry didn't really know why he wanted to ask about Malfoy. Perhaps because last year was just all over the place. Narcissa had helped him, and he couldn't watch Lucius go to Azkaban, no matter what he had done before. Malfoy had only talked to him once. Harry had found him after the trial, and had given him his wand back.

"Thank you, Potter" Malfoy had said, and walked away with his family. And Harry could only replay that answer over and over again. He had never heard Malfoy thank him before, and the Slytherin had never said his name like that, with a kind of gratitude. It had baffled Harry, and excited him somehow. He had, of course, dismissed all of those feelings.

Breakfast was over soon. Harry had sat down, had some bread and butter, talked about Quidditch with Ron and Seamus, and headed to class with his friends walking along.

They met Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson outside, while Crabbe and Goyle stood behind. None of the Slytherins even so much as looked their way. They stopped talking as soon as they saw the trio heading their way, and entered the class silently. Harry eyed Malfoy. He had definitely changed. His hair was no longer slicked back, his eyes were darker, his slender form had grown immensely, and his expression showed some tiredness behind it.

It had irked Harry, somehow, when Malfoy passed by him without so much as a glance. He really didn't want their relationship – whatever it was – to just change to this silence.

Hermione looked at Harry with worried eyes, and he smiled at her. She managed to smile back, but the worry in her face didn't disappear. Immediately after they sat down, Snape came inside, his robe bellowing behind him.

"Silence" Snape drawled in his monotonic voice. "What is Golpalott's third law?" he began, and the class was dead silent, except for Hermione's huffs of annoyance because Snape won't see her "no one?" he drawled again "yes, Ms. Granger?" he asked, surprising everyone in class, especially Hermione, who looked taken aback for a second before she went on explaining what she knew: "Golpalott's third law states that the antidote for a blended poison cannot be created by finding an antidote to each poison separately, thus the potion maker must find a single ingredient that would make all the antidotes together a one combined potion that will counteract the poison" she finished proudly, but Harry was lost, and didn't quite understand what she just said. Instead, he was staring at the back of Malfoy's head, trying to figure out why he was staring. As Snape began to explain what the law was, and demonstrate how it actually worked, Harry slipped into his own daydream. He was on the Quidditch field, riding his broom, looking around and trying to find the snitch, Malfoy inches away from him, staring at Harry, obviously not caring where the snitch was. Harry stopped looking around, and stared at the blonde. The snitch hovered right above their heads, but none of them moved. They kept looking at each other, and Malfoy looked like a masterpiece, with his forehead dripping with sweat, and his eyes fixated on Harry.

He felt somebody nudge him, and he looked over to see Ron staring at him with a questioning gaze on his face. Harry just smiled and nodded, and looked over at the board.

It was just five minutes later that he drifted away again. It wasn't his fault really. Snape kept drawling with his monotonic voice, and it was like the Professor was asking him to sleep. But this time, unfortunately, it wasn't Ron that nudged him.

"Mr. Potter, should I bring a pillow for your comfort?" Snape almost sneered at him. Well, that was definitely an improvement on the last insult Harry had gotten from him. Perhaps the war and everything that happened last year changed him.

"No, Sir" Harry muttered and lowered his head "Sorry" but apparently Snape wasn't quite done with him.

"Care to tell me what I just explained?" Snape asked, looking a bit smug. Harry, of course, had no idea what the Professor said at all. Well, if Snape asked him about how many hairs there were on Malfoy's neck, he'd tell him.

"Detention, Mr. Potter" Snape said, and returned to explaining his lesson.

Harry was bombarded with questions as soon as his foot was out of the door.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione began, and no matter how many times Harry assured her that there was nothing wrong, she didn't seem convinced at all.

"Yeah, mate, I had to nudge you three times before you noticed!" Ron agreed with Hermione energetically. And Harry just wanted this day to be over. How on earth was he supposed to explain to his friends that he was having daydreams about a bloke? And Malfoy no less?

"I was just distracted" Harry waved his hand dismissively. Both his friends looked at him with wary eyes, but didn't say anything anymore.

Their next class passed quickly, and Harry tried to pay as much attention as he could. McGonagall was going on and on about something that sounded very important, but even though they didn't share this class with the Slytherins, Harry was still imagining Malfoy.

It wasn't as if Harry was attracted to him, but just the way Malfoy had just ignored him plain and simple, was driving Harry mad. It was quite disrespectful, in Harry's opinion, to ignore someone so. But nonetheless, he managed to pretend to listen to what his Professor was saying, and also managed to pass Hermione's critical eye.

The trio made their way to lunch, and were met with a friendly Parkinson at the door to the Great Hall.

"Granger, may I have a word?" she began, and looked like she was trying really hard to smile.

Hermione looked startled for a moment, but she nodded and muttered "of course" and followed the Slytherin as she led the way.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and tried to make sense of what just happened. None of them, however, seemed to know what that was about. They shrugged it off, and made their way to their table.

Harry scanned the Slytherin table, and was met with a fierce gaze. Unfortunately, it wasn't from Malfoy. Zabini was staring at him, and Harry met his gaze. Zabini finally smiled at Harry, and looked away.

"Ron…" Harry began, and waited until Ron swallowed his food and looked at him "I don't feel right" Harry said, lowering his voice and sliding closer to Ron.

"What do you mean?" his ginger friend asked, looking as intrigued as ever.

"Well, Parkinson wanted to talk with Hermione, and now Zabini was staring at me, and he smiled" Harry said suspiciously, and looked at the Slytherin table again.

"Do you think they are planning to do something? Like hex you?" Ron sounded worried, but also ready to defend Harry.

"I don't know" Harry said, but stopped when he noticed Hermione and Parkinson walking through the doors, both of them laughing with each other.

Hermione sat down, and was met with a pair of questioning eyes "what?" she asked, still smiling slightly.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, while Ron dug in his food again.

"Parkinson wanted a truce, and I agreed" she explained simply "I think the other two will be coming as well" she continued and Harry looked puzzled, which was probably what made Hermione explain further "Zabini and Malfoy, I think they are just waiting for the right moment" she finished, and poured some pumpkin juice into her glass.

"Oh, that makes sense now" Harry sat back in his chair, and glanced at Malfoy, but the blonde was immersed in a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

Lunch passed eventlessly. And the trio made their way to their next class. Neville and Seamus joined them, and they went in together. Harry stared at Malfoy some more, but wasn't noticed by anyone.

When they got out of class, Malfoy and Zabini approached them.

"Weasley" Zabini began, smiling "Potter" he nodded. Malfoy stood there, but didn't say a word.

Zabini didn't say anything else. He held his hand to Ron, and waited till Ron took it in his. They shook hands, and Harry did as well. Malfoy just stood there.

Harry looked at him, and tried to push back the thoughts that were making their way to his mouth. He wanted to ask Malfoy why he was ignoring him, but he knew it didn't sound appropriate.

They stood there awkwardly, but then Zabini nudged Malfoy, and Malfoy lowered his head. Harry knew how Malfoy must have felt. Harry had rejected Malfoy's hand seven years ago, and it was very difficult for the blonde to do that again – what with all his Malfoy pride and all.

Harry drew closer to Malfoy, put his left hand on his shoulder, and when the blonde looked at him, he held his hand to him, which Malfoy reluctantly took. Ron did the same, before they all went in. A minute later, the Professor started explaining their new lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J. .**

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the second chapter! I hope you like it**

**No warnings.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was not looking forward to his detention with Snape. It was only the beginning of the year, and he already had detention. Harry made his way to the dungeons, and stood for a whole minute before he dared to open the door. But when he came in, he was met with Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry" the old wizard whispered gently "Professor Snape won't be giving you any detention. However he does have a few words to say" and as soon as he finished his sentence, Snape came in from the next room – a tiny room filled with shelves and potions.

"Mr. Potter, I do hope you take your lessons seriously" he began, looking at Harry with an intense glare "especially Potions" he continued "you may go"

Harry stood gaping for almost a minute before he willed himself to close his mouth. He stared at his Professor, trying to decipher the intentions that may be hidden behind such an outrageous behavior.

Snape may have changed, yes, but Harry was nonetheless more surprised than ever before.

He made his way to his dorms, and explained to his friends what had occurred. Most of them didn't believe him the first time. It was just too surreal.

Harry chatted with his friends before they decided to go to bed. Tomorrow they would have to wake up early, and have their first lesson in Arithmancy, which was difficult enough, so they had to be focused.

Neville picked advanced Herbology, so he didn't have to wake up early like the rest of them. Their schedule this year wasn't very difficult, it was the exams that Harry was afraid of. Dean was perhaps the only Gryffindor in Ancient Runes, since most of them had picked Arithmancy, because it was the most bearable of the three.

Tuesday, September 3rd

Ron woke up late, scrambled off his bed in a hurry, and almost fell down on his face twice. He heard snickers coming from the corner of the room, and when he turned to see who it was, Harry stood there, hands on his mouth, with Seamus next to him trying to hold in their laughter.

"What are you two laughing about? And why aren't you dressed yet? Bloody hell, it's almost time for class! I might not make it to breakfast!" he looked horror stricken, but both his friends kept snickering, which was annoying him to say the least.

"We messed up your alarm" Seamus smiled at him mischievously. Ron cast a Tempus charm, and it showed the time to be almost six thirty. Ron looked at them again with narrowed eyes, before he sped to where they were and jumped on both of them, knocking them to the ground. They wrestled and had fun, showered, got dressed, and made their way to breakfast.

As they were eating, a hand grabbed Ron's shoulder gently. Ron and Harry looked up to see none other than Zabini.

Ron stared at him with a mouthful. Zabini just smiled "there's a chess game this afternoon in our common room, would you like to join? I've heard you're not bad" the dark-skinned boy said with a wicked grin.

"Not bad?!" Ron bellowed, after swallowing his food, as if that's the only thing that mattered, and not the fact that Zabini was inviting him to the Slytherin common room to play chess "I'll show you not bad!" Ron said, and Zabini smiled wider, not that it was possible to do so. He shrugged, told Ron to be there at seven, and went back to his seat. Harry looked over to Hermione, who didn't seem surprised at all, then back to Ron, who was finishing his meal. Harry must have been dreaming, there was no way on earth that this just happened, and that was the reaction he was getting. He looked over to the Slytherin table, and the only thing that he noticed was Malfoy sitting there, with Nott almost licking his ear.

Harry was not jealous, of course he wasn't. He just wanted students to respect the school, and obviously that was against every rule! Well, there weren't any rules against it. But maybe there should be! They were basically snogging in the middle of breakfast! The Professors needed to do something about this foul behavior. Malfoy backed slightly, and Harry relaxed again in his seat, but then Malfoy smiled at Nott, drew closer, and whispered something in his ear. Harry felt like a dragon, blowing fire from both ears, and mouth, and he still felt like he was burning. But before he could do anything, Malfoy and his gang of four left the room.

"Care to explain?" he looked at Hermione with a scrutinizing glare "the both of you!" he finished, and looked over to his other friend "since when do you two hang out with Parkinson and Zabini? Did I miss something?" Harry asked, aware of how desperate for answers he sounded.

"There is nothing to explain, Harry, if they want to be our friends, we're not going to make it difficult for them, they are trying to make amends, and I understand why. After all, they can be who they are now, and not what their parents expected them to be" she seemed like she was reprimanding him, but he was too shocked to really care. He'd have never imagined his friends to be easily nice to Slytherins. But, he wasn't one to disagree that this year they'd all get to be themselves, and that he should give every student another chance, except Nott that is, he was just vulgar, and Harry didn't quite like him that much.

Today's schedule was definitely not easy. Harry didn't like Arithmancy very much, and picked it only because he thought it would be easier than the rest. There were students from all four houses, and Harry prayed to the Gods that Malfoy had picked some other course to attend, which is exactly what happened. Harry looked around for the first five minutes of class just to make sure Malfoy wasn't around. Once he was satisfied, he tried to focus and listen to everything their Professor said.

Hermione was beyond busy, scribbling down every syllable, and ignoring Harry and Ron's attempts at conversation. She gave them stern looks, and shushed them a few too many times. But neither of them did. The lesson was just too long and too boring for their taste, and they basically ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

They hurried to the Great Hall, Ron sulking because he has apparition, and Harry teasing both of thembecause they still had classes to attend, while he had finished for the day. However, Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"If you must know, _I _didn't come here to sit and play! I came here to learn, unlike the two of you" she imitated her previous bossy voice, and then giggled "I can't believe you, Harry" she said, more friendly this time "we haven't even begun term, and you're already bored, some of us have really changed, and you stayed the same" she smiled brightly, and sipped some juice.

"Who has changed?" Harry asked intrigued "Seamus, Dean, and Neville are all the same, doubt any of the girls did" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Malfoy certainly has" she said seriously, and turned to look at the blonde. Harry tried to hide his reaction to hearing Malfoy's name, and tried harder to find out why he was getting all worked up about such a thing.

"How exactly?" he couldn't help but ask, and Hermione told him how she saw him earlier in the library studying, and how Parkinson told her that she and Malfoy were taking Alchemy and Apparition this year, both very difficult classes. Harry suddenly wanted to kill himself for not picking those two, even though he didn't understand why he wanted to be in the same class as Malfoy. Hermione had Alchemy with him, and Harry thought he might be able to take advantage of her scrutinizing eyes.

"Watch him today, will you?" he asked his friend.

"Malfoy? Why?"

"I think he's up to something" Harry said suspiciously, after edging closer to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! Don't be silly! Come on, let's go outside for a while before I have to go to class" she said, and got up to leave, Harry, Ron and Ginny following behind.

Wednesday, September 4th

Ron was a great friend, Harry decided. No matter what Harry asked of him, he'd always do it, no questions asked.

Harry had made him promise to pay close attention to Malfoy's behavior – whether in apparition, or while playing chess in the Dungeons.

"He looked out of it, mate" Ron began "he sat next to Parkinson, didn't say a thing to her, and when she tried to talk to him, he put his index finger on his mouth and shushed, like this" Ron imitated "Apparition is bloody fantastic, mate! It's very difficult though" the grin on Ron's face faded, and was replaced with a gloomy look.

"I bet it is, so what happened when you got to their common room?" Harry inquired as he adjusted himself on the edge of his bed. It was early morning, and Harry had made as much noise as he could to wake Ron up.

"Well, when I got there, they were already in the middle of a game, Malfoy won, but didn't brag about it, which is weird because he's an obnoxious prat, but when he saw me, he nodded and left, I played a couple of games, and I didn't see him come down again" he finished "oh and Zabini said Malfoy was acting strange lately, and when I asked him why, he just changed the subject" Ron said, seemingly proud of himself for gathering so much information for his friend. Harry thanked him wholeheartedly, and pretended not to be thinking about every little detail.

They went to class after they were done eating, and Harry's stomach dropped when he saw Malfoy approaching. He started looking around as not to make eye contact with the Slytherin, but his eyes kept wandering back. Charms was going to be a disaster.

Flitwick started explaining a new charm, and they were asked to perform it afterwards. Harry noticed Hermione going over to Ron and lifting his wand, while correcting his pronunciation. He smiled at his friends, and tried to do it himself. Instead of turning his quill to stone, however, he ended up blasting the whole desk. Apparently his pronunciation of "_Duro" _wasn't correct. The whole class started laughing, and while Flitwick tried to repair the desk, Harry noticed Malfoy look over and snicker. Harry smiled inwardly, and was thankful for his mistake.

Transfiguration was a complete bore, since it was with the Ravenclaws, and Harry had no one to stare at. However, Ron promised to tell him all about Apparition later, and Harry couldn't wait.

When Apparition was over, Ron joined Harry and Hermione in their common room. And Ginny joined the three of them.

"Did you hear?!" Ginny began to gossip as soon as she sat down. Hermione tried to look uninterested, but she was obviously the opposite.

"What?" she asked, after shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I heard Malfoy is dating one of the Greengrass girls, but yesterday Nott asked him out, and Padma told me they were going to come to dinner as a couple tonight! I really don't believe it! I mean Nott? Malfoy I might believe, though, he cares about his attire and his hair way too much to be straight" she giggled "but they would be cute together" she looked at Hermione who agreed with her immediately.

Harry, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about this. First off, Malfoy was NOT gay. Last year he had went out with at least two girls, then the war started and that was that. Also, Malfoy had went to the Yule Ball with a girl, and if he were gay, he wouldn't have. But what seemed to bother Harry the most is that Malfoy, if he were to be gay, would NEVER go out with Nott of all people, and they certainly don't look cute together. So, Harry tried to block out what his two friends were saying, and think about anything that isn't Malfoy-related.

That, however, was more difficult than Harry thought. And his mind kept throwing images of Malfoy and Nott in an empty alcove, Nott pressed to a wall, while Malfoy kissed up and down his neck. Harry felt rage boil inside him. He had no idea why he felt so angry. He definitely wasn't jealous, and he figured it must be his hatred for Malfoy, yes he was content with such an excuse. He refocused on his friends, hoping that they changed the subject.

"…Potions tomorrow" Ron was saying, and Harry relaxed a little. Ginny had left the group, and Hermione was sitting between both of Ron's legs, looking up at him with a book in her hand.

"Yes, we still have to write the essay for the DADA class, we should go to the library before dinner" Hermione said, and got up from her place, put the book in her bag, and looked ready to leave. Ron stood as well, and both of them looked at Harry, who decided that he should go with them instead of staying here, wallowing in self-pity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J. .**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Next chapter won't be as detailed regarding lessons and classes, promise!**

**My beta was busy, so excuse any mistakes - and if you point them out, I'll fix them XD**

**P.S - this story disregards the scene when Harry and Snape have a heart to heart convo.**

**No warnings.**

**Chapter 3**

Thursday, September 5th

Harry woke up the next day determined that today he was not going to stare or think about Malfoy. Not one bit. He also promised himself to check every witch in Hogwarts to find someone he liked, and ask her out. After all, he and Ginny had broken up since he was too distant over the summer. Ginny andhewere still friends, however, and she had mentioned something about him having to start dating someone new. Harry might even ask her for help later.

He heard a rustle of clothing and shoes and looked outside his curtains. Ron was fumbling his way to the bathroom, and Harry couldn't not laugh at him. Ron threw a shoe at him, but missed. He got up, ready to follow his plan, and have a wonderful day.

After breakfast, the trio headed to their first class for the day – Potions. Harry was even excited; he had promised himself to try harder since Snape seemed to have changed his attitude towards him. He was going to concentrate, and was going to brew any potion Snape assigned perfectly.

They sat down, and opened their books to the page Snape had requested.

"Today, we will be brewing the Shrinking Potion" Snape began "it is an easy enough assignment for some students not to mess up" he said, as he looked at Neville. Harry was just glad it wasn't him. Snape waved his wand, and white lines appeared on the board "each of you will begin brewing the potion with the student next to you; I expect to have it ready by the end of this lesson. You may begin" Snape said, looking sternly at all his students, and sat behind his desk.

The students hurried to get the ingredients, and started working with their partners. Since Harry was sitting on the edge of the desk, he had no one beside him. On his left sat Ron, who was currently working with Hermione. Harry looked around to find a student with no partner, and his eyes met a Slytherin girl looking around her, probably looking for a partner as well.

Harry walked briskly towards her "can I be your partner?" he asked politely. The girl scowled for a minute before nodding and ushering him to their spot.

They began working together, assigning each task to either one of them, and Harry noticed how smoothly he had been working – he was very proud of himself.

Harry and Davis had only just begun when she turned to him and asked "can you shake the peeled Shrivelfig, Potter?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to mess this up, and he knew this was an important part of brewing the potion. But he also didn't want to seem like he didn't know how to do it. He nodded, and she smiled gently at him.

Harry shook the Shrivelfig, and when he thought it was ready, he added it to the potion. Apparently, it wasn't ready. Because as soon as Harry added it, the potion started bubbling and emitting green gases. Snape looked at him, and raised one eyebrow at Harry as if telling him that he'd ruined another chance. Davis looked over at Harry with a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. She waved her wand at the mess to clean it up.

"Mr. Potter" Snape drawled "you will come to my office later to brew another one. Meanwhile, let Ms. Davis finish this one without any further complications" he turned his head and walked back to his desk. Harry couldn't meet anyone's eye. He just sat there until class ended, berating himself for messing up again.

Harry had skipped the DADA class, because he didn't want to see any of the Slytherins – preferably never again. They had all made fun of him as soon as he stepped out of Snape's classroom. Hermione reassured him that they were just being friendly, and that they were actually _teasing _him, to which Ron nodded in agreement. But Harry felt awful, especially when Malfoy looked at him superiorly, with his nose in the air, and didn't say a word.

He still went, however, to his Muggle Studies class since it was an elective, and not many Slytherins were there – maybe one or two. Harry spent it remembering his embarrassing attempt at brewing a _perfect _potion.

At dinner, he had relaxed a bit more, and wasn't thinking so much about it. He even laughed when Neville almost chocked on his food. Ron and Hermione were also trying to cheer him up, telling him that he'd do better next time. Seamus, though, was an arse in Harry's opinion. But he knew his Irish friend was just teasing him.

Harry headed to their common room with Ginny and Dean, and was reminded of his detention before reaching the Fat Lady portrait. He huffed in annoyance, and headed down to the Dungeons.

"Mr. Potter" Snape looked up from the parchments he seemed to be grading "take a seat" he indicated to one of the desks, and Harry sat down where the ingredients were already assembled.

"Start brewing, and make sure to pay attention to the Shrivelfig this time" Snape said, and Harry noticed that there was a certain gentleness to his voice that wasn't quite there before "I'll come check on you later" and with that he left Harry to again try and brew a perfect potion.

Harry started brewing the potion, determined not to ruin it this time. He didn't know why Snape wasn't giving him a detention, and was actually giving him another chance, but he wanted to prove to him that he can improve, and that he wasn't going to disappoint him this time.

Harry concentrated, and read the instructions three times before starting. He made sure to shake the Shrivelfig well, and when he added it, he still winced away, but nothing was emitting and Harry allowed himself to smile inwardly. For his last step, he allowed the potion to simmer, and when it turned green he was grinning like an idiot.

He was so proud of himself, and couldn't wait for Snape to see how well he'd done. He grabbed the cauldron from both sides and inched closer to look at it.

The door suddenly snapped open, and he heard someone call "Professor!" he turned to look at who it was, and knocked the cauldron in his way, which fell all over him, covering him with green liquid. He barely noticed a patch of platinum-blonde hair before he felt himself shrink and couldn't see anything but the foot of the desk.

"Potter! You complete and utter idiot!" Malfoy yelled at him as he approached the place where Harry was obviously buried. His cloak was covering him, and he was quite naked. Why his robes didn't shrink with him, he just couldn't fathom. But at least he brewed the potion correctly. Snape might be proud of him. Well, not after he sees what has become of him.

Malfoy removed the covers off of Harry and stared down at him for what Harry could tell was an hour or so. Harry had covered himself with the smallest piece of his robes, which he assumed was the hand, and looked up at Malfoy's huge head hovering over him.

"I bet Professor Snape would be _thrilled _to see this" Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut it, Malfoy! It was all your fault" Harry wasn't really angry, he was just too excited. Malfoy stood abruptly, held Harry carefully in his hand – while Harry almost squeaked – and put him on the desk. He looked him over, and after a slight grin, offered him a handkerchief to cover himself.

"Stay here" he ordered, and before Harry could say anything, he left the room. Harry looked around as if he were visiting a completely new place. _He was so little, and so short! _He looked at his enormous robes on the ground beneath him, at the legs of the chair and desk, and noticed the cauldron that had spelt its content all over him. He inched closer and stared at the green liquid inside. There wasn't much. He looked down at himself to check his colour. He looked just fine. Harry wasn't so freaked out yet, because he knew in half an hour or so he'd be back to normal. The potion just lasted a certain time, he might as well enjoy being so little. He heard the door open, and saw two pair of feet coming his way. He looked up and was met with Snape's drawling face, and sneering mouth, but that sneer suddenly changed upon seeing Harry to what seemed like a smile.

"Potter, I leave you with the simplest potion this year, and look what happens" Snape said "how _pitiful_" he drawled, he did look sympathetic though. Malfoy just stood there, looking down at Harry, with a grin all over his face.

"Sorry Professor, Malfoy just surprised me" Harry muttered, feeling slightly ashamed of what he'd done. _But it's not like it was entirely his fault! Malfoy just burst into class yelling!_

"How much of the potion had gotten onto his skin?" Snape asked Malfoy, as if Harry wasn't even there, or as if he were a small child who wouldn't know what to answer.

"I think most of it, there's but little left in the cauldron as you can see" Malfoy answered, looking like a professional detective. Harry didn't like all of this.

"Well, Potter, you always have to find a way to cause trouble, don't you?" Snape said, his voice betraying what he had hidden so far – there was no malice, and Snape sounded actually concerned which caused Harry to freak out. If Snape was concerned, then there's definitely something wrong.

"He'll stay with you, Mr Malfoy" he addressed Malfoy again "you shall not tell any other student of this incident, do you understand?" Malfoy nodded "very well, take him and follow me to see Professor Dumbledore then, we have a serious matter to discuss" he finished and started to the door.

Harry didn't understand anything of what had just happened. Malfoy was going to take him, and they were going to keep Harry with _him _of all people. _And why weren't they allowed to tell anyone else? It's just a laughing matter, isn't it? Voldemort was gone, most of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, and there was no threat anymore, was there?_

Harry searched Malfoy's face for any clues, but was met with a raised eyebrow that answered nothing.

"Come, Potter" Malfoy said as he lowered his hand for Harry to step on. Harry did as bid, and Malfoy had to carry his robes and wand before following Snape out of the door.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Harry asked him when they'd started walking. Malfoy looked down at his stretched hand, before nodding and muttering "yes" without further explanation.

They reached Dumbledore's office, and saw the headmaster sitting on his chair as usual with his hands knotted before him.

"Ahh, I see you have come" he said as his eyes twinkled. He looked like he already knew what the problem was. Harry noted that everything just looked so huge around him, especially the headmaster's beard which was triple his size. He was slightly distracted, however, by a smell he'd noticed, but couldn't quite place.

Snape moved closer to the desk, and pulled a chair to sit down. Malfoy followed as well. He laid Harry on the desk, and Dumbledore inched his head closer to look at Harry. All Harry could see were his twinkling eyes and his glasses.

"Harry!" his voice wasn't particularly loud, but to Harry's ears sounded deafening. Harry involuntarily moved backwards and closed his ears using one hand and his left shoulder so the handkerchief wouldn't fall off. The headmaster seemed to understand, he sat back in his place with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Professor Snape will of course take care of this" he said, and Snape made a discontented huff, but said no more.

"Mr Malfoy, since you were present when the accident took place, you will be the one taking care of Harry while he is in such a state. I will assign you Head Boy, in order for you to have your own bedroom. We don't want the other students knowing about this little predicament now, do we?" Malfoy shook his head, and didn't seem to argue as well. _Something must be wrong here! There was no way on earth Malfoy would willingly agree to take Harry with him. _

"But there's already a Head Boy, Professor" Harry's low voice had succeeded in getting the three's attention.

"We will have two this year!" Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry again before turning to Snape and muttering something Harry couldn't hear nor see.

"Why can't we tell the other students? I can stay in my dorm with Ron!" Harry argued a bit childishly. He definitely didn't want to stay with Malfoy, and didn't know why Malfoy didn't argue on his part, it's not like the Slytherin liked him.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore looked back, and then both of then looked at Malfoy. They seemed to be talking with each other, and Harry couldn't hear anything, or even see much – since he was so little.

Dumbledore finally turned to Harry and smiled slightly while both his eyes twinkled. **  
><strong>

"Do you trust me, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice came calm and whisper-like. Harry looked at the old wizard quizzically. He had no idea what this was all about. He turned to look at Snape, but the Professor had already tuned his face to icy and unreadable again. Malfoy was staring at him.

"Yes, Professor" Harry finally muttered. He knew he could trust Dumbledore, he didn't trust Malfoy or Snape however. Snape has been nicer to him, granted. But it was still Snape, it was very difficult for Harry to believe Snape could actually _like _him. **  
><strong>

Malfoy inched closer to the desk, held Harry in his hand and returned to where he was standing earlier. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, and the three of them went out.

However, there was one thing Harry wasn't sure of. He knew his friends would know he was missing, and he didn't know how Dumbledore or anyone else could explain that. He looked up at Malfoy, who was walking slightly behind Snape. He seemed engaged in some other matter, and Harry didn't want to interrupt him. He turned around him, and noticed that they were heading to the Dungeons. Malfoy might have noticed how agitated Harry was, because he levelled his hand with his face, and said in a whisper "don't worry, you're safe with me" and no matter how weird it was, Harry believed him. Malfoy smiled reassuringly, and the smile seemed to trouble Harry, because Malfoy never smiled, at least not with Harry.

They reached Snape's office, and Malfoy was asked to put Harry on the desk and leave the two for some minutes. Harry was a little confused by all this. He was thinking of passing this year like any other student – normally. But that was not going to happen, again. And Harry had to deal with that.

"Mr Potter" Snape started "you've got yourself in a predicament here" and he looked at Harry with a suspiciously kind expression. Harry nodded, though not looking at Snape but at the parchments on the desk, thinking how bigger they were than him.

"What shall we tell the school?" Snape muttered as if he were talking to himself, and trying to find a solution to something unsolvable.

"Why can't I stay with my friends, Professor? Why must you hide my position from everyone?"

"I am not sure I am entitled to be the one to tell you" Snape drawled, sitting down on his chair. Harry was utterly bewildered, and apparently, his expression showed that, because Snape looked at him reassuringly and uttered:

"Don't worry Mr Potter, all will be explained in good times" Snape spoke slowly

"but now" he warned "you must not let anyone other than Mr Malfoy, and the few Professors, know about this, are we clear?"

"Yes, Professor" Harry's voice was barely heard. He could not think of any reason why he couldn't tell his friends. It was true that Dumbledore had told them, in his speech at the beginning of the year about some Death Eaters that have not yet been caught, but that was no reason to keep him with Malfoy! His father _was _a Death Eater himself. And Malfoy was going to take care of him. He would have to live with Malfoy in the Slytherin dungeons! And sleep with Malfoy!

Harry hid his face with his hand. Snape must have called Malfoy because while he sulked, a hand grabbed his middle section and raised him. His immediate reaction was to try to get out of it, of course. But he couldn't even move the thumb. So he bit it. He didn't intend to, but he did.

"What's wrong with you?" growled Malfoy, and he tightened his grip. Harry squealed. Yes, squealed like a little girl, and Malfoy loosened his grip while a little smirk printed itself on his face. Harry pouted.

"Nice sound, Potter" Malfoy smiled in an irritatingly smug way as he always does, and walked slowly down to the dungeons. On their way, Harry and Malfoy did not utter a single word. Malfoy seemed to be preoccupied with some other matter. And Harry…well Harry was thinking about what Malfoy was thinking. As soon as they reached the dungeons, Harry became aware of his present situation. Malfoy hid Harry in his pocket – which was too tight – and sauntered in as if he were taking a leisurely stroll. Having Harry choking in his pocket did not stop Malfoy from making occasional stops as he trekked to his bedroom, nor did it prevent him from having unhurried and relaxed conversations with Parkinson and Greengrass (or at least whom Harry thought it was based on his hearing of their voices).

After what felt like an eternity, Malfoy finally reached his bedroom. Harry only heard the crack of a door, and Malfoy's hushed voice telling Crabbe and Goyle to leave the room – to which they had no opposition.

It was with difficulty that Malfoy was able to release Harry from his pocket. His pants being so tight and all. Harry was gently put on Malfoy's bed, and the first thing Harry did was examine the room. It was very…Slytherin, for lack of a better adjective.


End file.
